Strip fasteners are convenient and effective to fasten panels, doors, windows and other elements and can provide a continuous seal.
Versions of strip fasteners were disclosed in the published specification of International Patent Application No PCT/AU99/00185 and in particular in connection with FIGS. 25 to 39 of that specification. The contents of the International Patent Application are imported herein by reference.
At least in some respects, the present invention may be regarded as a development of the strip fastener disclosed in the International application imported herein.
At least in some embodiments, the present invention deals with material which contracts when activated. Further comments regarding examples of such material are set out below. There are some problems which can be experienced with such material and these problems are also discussed below. The present invention, at least in some embodiments, aims to overcome or alleviate these problems.